


Confidence Looks Good on You

by SoftKing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Knotting, M/M, Teeth, Werewolves, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: Little doodle of Derek and Stiles' first time
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 108





	Confidence Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. This is a warm up, I'm switching art programs and needed practice :)


End file.
